More to life then this
by Cece-Baby
Summary: Mas' life is more then sunshine and lollipops... and you'll find out everything, even the secrets...
1. Chapter 1

_HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY! It's gonna be done in RP mode:_

_Me: HELLO! *Waves and jumps around* WEE!_

_Drace: Uh... okay...?_

_LIKE THAT! SO ENJOY AND BLAH!_

* * *

_Hi there... You guys may not know me, but my name is Mas... but my real name is Melisa Halsey, and this story is about my life. Well, more of my past life. You guys may not want to read this, since you'll think this is boring, but it's for your entertainment... So, if you wanna read it, go ahead, I'm not stopping you, but just go on... read... or leave... _

*We are all on Irk, years ago and we zoom in on a fountain, with Mas, now a little Smeet (A little older) drawing on the floor with chalk, wearing her Military outfit*

Mas: *Smiles and wipes her forehead* Yay! The Tallests, and or mummy and daddy will be happy with this! *Places her chalk down*

_I was always a happy little girl... wondering what would happen next in the world and always wanting the Tallests and my parent's to be proud of me of what I do... but it wasn't always sunshine and lollipops..._

__Mas: *Antennas rise* Hmm...? *Looks up and see's Anna* Oh, hi...?

Anna: Oh, look, it's the Defective...

Mas: I'm not a Defective... *Looks down and rubs her arm*

Anna: Yes you are... *Grabs Mas' antennas and pulls*

Mas: AGH! L-Let me go...!

Anna: A defective like you shouldn't even be alive in a Military... or on Irk, at that!

Mas: I-I'm not a defective!

Anna: Listen you little worm! YOUR A DEFECTIVE! YOU HAVE "PARENTS"! NO IRKEN HAS PARENTS, YOU DEFECTIVE!

Mas: *Sniffs and rubs her eyes*

Anna: That's what I thought... *Let's go of Mas and starts walking off*

Mas: *Grabs her antennas and sniffs* Ow...

Anna: You stupid Defective... you have no friends! *Laughs and picks up her gun, walking back to the Military Camp*

_See what I mean...? My life on Irken was horror for me... All I wanted was to be like everyone else, and to have friends like everyone else... but, there was one person who cared about me... _

__Mas: *Still crying, rubbing her eyes and sniffing*

?: Aww, don't cry! You know I don't like it when you cry, Massy Mas!

Mas: *Antennas rise and turns around and smiles slightly* *Sniffs*

_You guessed it... the one and only... Drace... _

Drace: *Wearing his Military outfit (Like Mas) and holding his gun* *Smiles*

Mas: H-Hi, Drace... *Sniffs*

Drace: Don't be sad! *Walks up to Mas and puts his gun down* Be glad! *Smiles* Like this, look!

Mas: *Giggles and rubs her eye*

Drace: *Smiles wider and grabs Mas' mouth, making a smile out of it* See? Big, happy smile!

Mas: *Laughs and pulls away from Drace, her smile still there*

Drace: There it is! *Sits down next to Mas*

Mas: *Smiles widen and sniffs* T-Thanks, Drace...

Drace: Anything for my besty! *Hugs Mas and then let's go, looking at the pictures on the floor* Did you do these?

Mas: *Nods and looks at them herself* Mhm...

Drace: They are really good! *Points at a picture of Tallest Red and Purple, smiling brightly with a rose at the side*

Mas: Thankies... *Smiles*

_Drace was my best friend... and has been since we started the Military... he looks after me, and I look after him, not like he needs it... XD_

__Drace: *Looks at Mas and smiles* I'll talk with Anna, don't worry...

Mas: O-Oh, no, please don't...

Drace: Hey, trust me, I'll be fine, and soon you'll be to... *Crosses his heart and stands up*

Mas: Well... o-okay then...

Drace: Don't worry! Things will work out, Massy Mas! *Put's on his goggles*

Mas: Okay... *Smiles slightly*

Drace: I'll see you later, Okay? *Runs off and waves*

Mas: Bye, Drace... *Smiles*

_I wish Drace will be with me forever... but as years go bye, I just know that he won't be the same, and he'll die or something... I don't want that to happen... _

__Mas: *Sighs and stands up, dusting her hands and walks back to the Military Camp*

_So, at the moment at that time, I went back to the Military, knowing that I needed to go back there without my teacher yelling at me for being later or something... _

__Mas: *Runs in and pants, looking at everyone who's looking at her back* S-Sorry I'm late, Mr.!

Everyone: *Laughs and talks to each other*

Mas: * Embarrassed, antennas lower and looks around* Where's Sir...?

Anna: *Walks up to Mas* He's talking with Dracey!

Mas: Don't call him that... and what happened to your eye? *Tilts head*

Anna: *Growls and touches her black eye* Your Dracey was talking with me... and we got in a fight when I disagreed on something...

Mas: Oh no... i-is Drace alright...?!

Anna: Why do you want to know?! You love him or something?!

Mas: N-No! *Blushes slightly*

Anna: HA! LIAR! Your blushing!

Mas: So...?

Anna: MELISA AND DRACE SITTING IN A TREE!

Everyone: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Mas: *Blushes harder and rubs arm, looking away*

_I hated that moment... everything about it made me want to cry..._

__Rammi: *Walks back in with Drace* Now, class, let's begin with our lesson... shall we...? *Eyes glow red*

Everyone: Yes, Mr. Rammi...

_Rammi was one of our Military teachers... I'll tell you more about him later on... _

__Rammi: Now... *Slaps Drace's head* Get... back... to work... now!

Drace: *Runs his head and walks back to Mas, smiling slightly*

Mas: *Antennas rise* *Whispers* D-Drace, are you alright?!

Drace: *Whispers back* Yeah, I'm fine...

Mas: You have a black eye, your arm looks broken, and your head is bleeding!

Drace: And Anna is...?

Mas: *Looks at Anna* The same...

Drace: I did it for you, Mas... I'm not like everyone-!

Rammi: DRACE! Listen!

Drace: Yes, sir! *Stands up straight and salutes*

Rammi: *Growls and continues talking*

Drace: *Sighs and looks back at Mas* Everyone else...

Mas: *Giggles and smiles slightly, and mouthed "Thank you"*

Drace: *Nods and smiles, looking at Rammi and listened*

_He was so sweet then, and is still sweet now... I love him to bits, and more... but, I don't love him love him... since he has a girl friend at the moment... _

___But... what will happen next...? I... can't remember... my mind is... a block... what's going on?! WAIT! Help, someone help me I-!_

_*Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz* _

_"I'm sorry, you got disconnected... please leave a message after the beep..." *BEEP!*_


	2. Chapter 2

_*BEEEZZZZZZZZZZ!*_

_"Incoming message from..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Wait... what... what happened...? I don't understand what's going on... am I dead...? Or is this a dream...? I don't understand... but, all I can do at the moment, is continue... *Sighs* _

_After that day, since me and Drace were in the same classes, we had-!_

__Rammi: Board racing! I know you guys are new at this, but it's more fun then you think... *Smiles and walks up to a huge deep hole with a Skateboard looking kind of board, then looked at everyone else*

Mas: *antennas lower slightly and whimpers*

_I didn't really like Board Racing... I still kind of don't... but then again, we had to do it, or we failed the whole Military lessons... so, I had to do it..._

Mas: *Grabs her board* I'm not going to like this...

Drace: Oh, don't worry about it Mas! I'll be with you the whole way!

Mas: *Looks at Drace and smiles*

Anna: Oh, right, because Melisa is waaaaaay to scared to go by herself, such a Smeet!

Drace: *Eyes Anna* Like your not?

Anna: Oh, my, looks like Drace's getting mad... *Smiles* Such entertaining...

Drace: Oh, my, looks like Anna's becoming a Defective! Such entertaining!

Anna: WHAT?! *Grabs Drace's shirt color*

Drace: You heard me... now leave Mas alone, or else...

Anna: *Growls and let's go* Such a Smeet...

Drace: *Rolls eyes and put's on his goggles, turning back to Mas*

Mas: Uh... thanks, Drace...

Drace: No problem... *Smiles slightly and grabs his board*

_Well... come to think of it... I... don't remember seeing Anna at the end... wait... why does it hurt...? It... hurts to think about this... I... d-don't understand...!_

__Rammi: Right now... for this, you'll need a partner, then, we'll do it by our self's... get it?

Everyone: *Nods*

Rammi: Good... now, find your partner... now!

_Wait... did, something happen to Drace? Or Anna...? Or... me...? WHY DOES THIS HURT?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! _

__Drace: *Grabs Mas' hand* Found mine!

Mas: *Blushes slightly, but smiles*

Rammi: Well then... stay still, and don't do anything... we'll start in a minute.

Drace: *Nods and takes off his goggles* I wonder who we're going to race with...

Mas: with our luck, Anna and her partner...

Drace: Maybe... Say, Massy Mas?

Mas: Hmm? *Antennas rise*

Drace: Does Anna really hurt you...?

Mas: W-Well... you can say that... why?

Drace: *Sighs* Just wondering, is all.

Mas: Alright then... *Looks away, playing with her goggles*

_...I'm fine... I'm alright...What on Irk is going on...?! _

__Rammi: Okay! Everyone's got a partner! So, let's begin! I'll pick who's racing who, so beware...

Mas: *Crosses fingers with her eyes closed* Please not Anna, please not Anna, please not Anna...!

Drace: *Laughs slightly*

Rammi: First up! Drace with Melisa! With...

Mas: *Opens an eye slightly*

Rammi: ... Bell and Anna!

Mas: *Sighs*

Drace: Great...

Anna: WHAT?! I HAVE TO WORK WITH THOSE DEFECTIVE'S?!

Drace: I'm not a Defective, genius! And Mas isn't-!

Anna: Oh, come on! She's a Defective! LOOK, SHE HAS NO PAK!

Bell: Come on! You guys are stupid or something!?

Mas: *Blushes and looks down*

Drace: She's not a Defective, she's special...

Anna and Bell: SPECIAL!? *Dies laughing*

Drace: *Growls slightly*

Mas: *Blushes more and looks at Drace* It's alright...

Drace: It's not, Mas... it's not...

Anna: *Calms down slightly* Ahahaaa! Oh, Tallests, your funny... *Rubs her eye*

Bell: Now I understand why most of the girls come after you... XD

Drace: What...? Wait, nevermind about that, Mas isn't a Defective, she's special in so many ways! YOUR JUST BLIND TO SEE IT!

Mas: D-Drace, calm down...

Drace: *Sighs* Fine... but just this once... *Put's on his goggles as a black shadow forms around him*

Anna: Huh...? What in the...?

*The shadow shows eyes bright eyes and it growls, making Drace smile slightly*

Drace: Let me guess, you have not met him yet...?

Bell: Met who, ding dong?

Drace: Just my friend... he's really dangerous.

Anna: Riiiiiiiiiight...

*The shadow turns into a solid, turning out to be an Irken, at the same height and same age as Drace*

Mas: *Antennas rise* Huh...?

_Wait a minute... I remember this part! I know who he is, I forgot him for a second! How could I forget him...?_

__?: *Tilts his head*

Drace: Everyone... meet Ecard... *Smiles*

Ecard: *Waves and eyes Anna* I see your a Defective...

Anna: *Growls* I'M NOT A DEFECTIVE! *Goes to hit Ecard*

Ecard: *Grabs Anna's fist and growls* Really?

Drace: Ecard...

Ecard: *Looks at Drace and let's go* I'm off, this is boring... *Turns into shadow form again* Next time we meet, Drace, your dead...

Drace: You always say that... *Smiles and salutes*

Ecard: *Rolls his eyes and disappears*

Rammi: Hmm... interesting... *Evil smile*

Anna: ...WHAT'S THE HECK WAS THAT?!

Drace: *Rolls eyes* Let's just race!

Bell: *Crosses her arms, but nods*

_I remember Ecard from the last time he came around... he... hurt Drace... almost killed him, and that made me sad... but, then again, this happens to Drace and Ecard all the time... *Smiles slightly* _

Rammi: Now guys, get ready!

Drace: *Grabs Mas' hand and walks up to a white line*

Anna: *Walks to the white line with Bell* This better be fun...

Rammi: Oh, it will... *Smiles and pulls out his small little gun* READY!

Everyone: *Grabs their boards and pulls them close to them self's

Drace: *Looks at Mas, who's still holding hands with and whispers* Don't let go...

Mas: *Looks at Drace and nods slightly*

Rammi: SET!

Drace: *Presses a button on his board and it flouts*

Mas: *Antennas rise and does the same*

Anna: Hey! *Does the same*

Bell: *Rolls eyes and does the same*

Rammi: *Smiles and pulls the trigger* GO!

Drace and Mas: *Jumps on their boards*

Drace: *Touches his board's base and he zooms off with Mas down the massive hole, still holding her hand tight*

Anna: HEY! YOU CHEATERS! *Does the same with Bell, who now looks annoyed*

Drace: *Laughs slightly* TOUGH LUCK, ANNA!

Mas: *Screams* I-I'm not liking this!

Drace: Calm down, Massy! It's fun when you get used to it! *Rides faster*

Bell: *Catches up to Drace slightly and growls* YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE! *Her antennas get bigger and sharper*

Mas: *Looks at Bell and whimpers* o_o

Drace: *Tries not to look and rides a little faster* Really? Well, look at this! *Taps his foot on the base of the board, making it light up most of the room*

Bell: *Tilts head slightly, but swings her antennas at Drace*

Drace: *Moves out the way and looks up, seeing a small hole and smiles* Mas!

Mas: *Looks at Drace, then the hole*

Drace: Here, hold on tight! *Grabs Mas, making her go on his board and holds her tight, then goes up to the hole*

Mas: B-BAHAHA! o_o

Anna: *Moves out the way from Mas' board, almost hitting her face* *Growls* CHEATERS! *Zooms after them*

Bell: *shakes her head and sighs, following Anna*

Drace: *Laughs slightly and goes in loops and tucks, trying to loose them*

Mas: D-Drace, stop it!

Drace: Sorry...! *Rides straight, then goes downwards again*

Mas: BAH!

Anna: *Growls and looks around* These morons are annoying! It's time to take them out! BELL!

Bell: *Salutes, her eyes go bright blue and her antennas glow, making some rocks flout up*

Mas: *Looks at the rocks* U-Uh, Drace?!

Drace: Yeah?!

Mas: I think we should be careful! Rocks straight ahead!

Drace: Huh? *Looks, then goes back to looking straight* Oh...

Mas: *Whimpers and tightens grip on Drace*

Bell: *The rocks come racing at Drace and Mas*

Drace: *Moves faster and turns around, now riding straight for Bell and Anna*

Anna: Huh...?

Drace: *Smiles and moves upwards, looking at the rocks as they hit Bell and Anna*

Anna and Bell: BAAAAAAHH!

Anna: *Growls* THAT'S IT! *Races after Drace*

Drace: *Antennas rise and goes straight again*

Mas: *Looks at Anna with her antennas low* Hmm...?

Anna: *Growls again and finally changes up to Drace, grabbing his shoulders*

Drace: H-HEY! *Tries not to looks at Anna, just in case they crash*

Anna: *Smiles* THIS IS FOR CHEATING! *Pulls Drace, making him fall off his board*

Drace: AAAAAAAHH! *Lands hard on the floor* Ow...

Mas: *Still on the board* D-DRACE! *Looks at Anna*

Anna: And this is for being such a Defective! *Grabs Mas' antennas and pulls her off the board*

Mas: AHH! *Grabs Anna while she falls*

Anna: *Falls off her board* H-Hey-! AAHHHH!

Mas: *Screams and lands really hard, since Anna is on top of her* O-Ow...!

Anna: *Growls* YOU STUPID DEFECT!

Mas: Shut up... o-ow...

Anna: You dare tell me to shut up?! *Pulls on Mas' antennas*

Mas: G-GAAH!

Anna: NO-ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO! GOT IT?!

Mas: *Sniffs* Y-Yes...

Anna: GOT IT?!

Mas: Y-Yes...!

Anna: *Growls and let's go, getting off of Mas* Stupid defective...

_...I still remember those words... I can't believe... after so many years, I still remember... Agh... why does this memory hurt so bad...?! _

__Mas: *Gets up slightly* Wait...

Anna: What? *Growls at Mas*

Mas: ...Where's Drace...? And Bell...?

Anna: HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!

Mas: *Sighs and stands up* DRACE! DRACE! BELL!

Anna: Shut up! Your giving me a headache!

Mas: *Antennas lower*

Drace: *Grabs Anna's antennas from behind* Leave her alone!

Anna: GAHH! HEY GET OFF! LEAVE!

Mas: *Looks at them, antennas rising again*

Drace: She's special, so don't even touch her!

Anna: I SAID GET OFF! *Grabs Drace's hands and tries to take them off her antennas*

Mas: *Blushes in embarrassment* ...Drace, let go...

Drace: I'm not letting go, Mas! She hurt you!

Mas: S-So?! There's no reason to hurt her back!

Drace: *Blinks a few times and sighs, letting go of Anna*

Anna: *Growls and punches Drace*

Mas: H-HEY!

Anna: *Rubs her hands together* Such Defectives...

Bell: *Was behind Drace the whole time* Anna... your the Defective...

Anna: What?! Bell, THEY'VE TAKEN OVER YOU!

Bell: They didn't do anything! *Turns Drace around and takes off his goggles, looking around to see where Anna hit him*

Drace: *Blinks a few times*

Mas: *Tightens grip in fists*

Anna: OH MY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ALL-!

Mas: You laugh because I'm different...

Anna: SO?!

Mas: So... I laugh because your the same as everyone else... and I laugh at this...!*Punches Anna*

Drace and Bell: *Antennas rise* o_o

Anna: *Gasps and touches her face, then growls* WHY YOU LITTLE-!

Drace: Just leave her alone!

Bell: She's different! So what?!

Anna: *Growls again and picks up her board, walking off* I'M GOING TO FINISHED THIS RACE WITHOUT YOU OR NOT!

Bell: *Shakes her head and sighs* -.-

Drace: *Laughs slightly, but stops and turns to Mas*

Mas: *Looking down and sniffs*

Drace: Mas...?

Bell: *Tilts her head* Melisa, are you okay...?

Mas: *Rubs her eye and sniffs* *Looks at Drace and hugs him tight*

Drace: *Blinks a few times and hugs back* Mas, are you alright...? What's wrong?

Mas: *Sniffs* I-I'm different from everyone else... And I d-don't like it...!

Drace: *Smiles slightly and hugs tighter* It's alright...

Mas: N-No it's not...!

Drace: Mas, your perfect in so many ways! I wish I was different just like you...

Bell: Same here... *Smiles slightly*

Mas: *Sniffs* R-Really...?

Drace and Bell: *Nods*

Mas: *Rubs her eyes and pulls away from Drace* T-Thank you guys... *Sniffs and smiles slightly*

Drace: No problem... *Smiles and kisses Mas' forehead*

Mas: *Blushes and looks at Drace*

Bell: *Laughs slightly* Come on, let's head back... *Picks up her board*

Drace: Alright, good idea *Picks up his board and stands on it, looking at Mas* Coming?

Mas: *Nods and stand on it with Drace, holding onto him tight*

Drace: Okay, now let's go! *Zooms off*

Bell: Hey! *Laughs and zoom off after them* WAIT FOR ME!

_Hmm... I loved that memory, but yet, hate it... W-Why does my head hurt...!? REALLY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! S-Someone, please, he-!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz* _


End file.
